Pink Tetsusaiga
by DUOS
Summary: Why is Inu Yasha's sword called the Red Tetsusaiga? What if it was pink?


**Pink Tetsusaiga**

**Author's su**mm**ary: **It all began when Em asked, "Why is Inu Yasha's sword called the Red Tetsusaiga when it slices a barrier? Does it turn red because it cut a red coral orb? Would it turn purple if it cut a purple one?"

"Or pink?" I mused. We had a good laugh about that one.

Now let's see what everyone else thinks…

(Note: all swear words are replaced by –

Also, Inu Yasha's sword remains pink throughout instead of just destroying barriers in this fanfic )

After Inu Yasha splits Shiori's pink orb in uneven halves, the Tetsusaiga began to glow…pink. Kagome and the others stared, then laughed hysterically.

"What the – is this?!" Inu Yasha cried in dismay. Why'd his Tetsusaiga turn PINK?! Of all colors, why PINK?! "Why PINK?!" he moaned. "It's such a girly color!"

"It can't be helped, Inu Yasha," Miroku snickered. "At least now we can defeat Naraku."

After they said their good byes to the most amused Shiori and her mother, they set off to find Naraku…

As Naraku was in the middle of taking Sesshomaru into himself, Inu Yasha unexpectedly and suddenly burst through his barrier! But how?

Naraku instantly saw Inu Yasha's sword…glowing pink?!

He bursted into fanatical laughter and found himself unable to stop.

"What did you _do _to Father's sword?" Sesshomaru growled. He knew Inu Yasha couldn't take care of the Tetsusaiga.

"Hey, at least I saved your sorry butt, Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha retorted, trying to turn the situation towards his favor, but with Naraku laughing hysterically in the background and his sword emitting a conspicuous pink glow, it was difficult.

Finally, Naraku continued through his part of the script, though he still giggled as he stole glances at Pink Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha, too, continued, though more awkwardly, for now Sesshomaru _reeeaally_ didn't want the Tetsusaiga, not if it was to keep glowing pink like that. Inu Yasha was being laughed at by all of Naraku's minor henchdemons because, after all, he was carrying a girly-colored sword. Like, what self-respecting demon would do _that_?

When Kohaku was about to slice Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha jumped in and interfered. Kohaku stared, not so blankly at his sword, and burst out into laughter.

"Hah hee hee ho!" cried Kohaku. "A demon…with a pink sword!" He was laughing so hard that he hadn't noticed he wasn't under Naraku's spell anymore.

Rin had regained consciousness then and stared at Inu Yasha's sword and the howling Kohaku. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. "Why's that demon holding a pink sword?"

Inu Yasha was getting pretty fed up, but before he could do anything, Kagome and the others were arriving, and Sesshomaru and Rin, leaving.

"Good bye!" Rin called out to them as they departed. "By the way, I like your sword! It's really pretty!"

Kagome could tell that Inu Yasha was going to lose it, so she yelled, "SIT!"

Before long, Miroku and Sango caught up, and Sango noticed Kohaku still there, laughing.

"Kohaku?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Sango?" he chuckled, wiping his eyes. Sango searched his back and found the spider mark gone. How was this possible? Anyhow, she was so happy!

"Your back, Kohaku!" she cried joyfully. "God bless Pink Tetsusaigas!"

"Go to – ," Inu Yasha growled to his pink sword.

And where was Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura all that time? Well, Naraku still had to recover from his laugh attack from seeing Inu Yasha's Pink Tetsusaiga, and Kagura, too, from seeing it first. Being so weak with laughter, she couldn't even raise a breeze to stop Inu Yasha from getting in the barrier. She forgot all about Kohaku and hadn't even bothered to pick him up. That's how Kohaku is now (in this fanfic) a good guy. Because Naraku found it hard to plot in such good humor, he immediately withdrew. Only Kanna, with no emotions, was unaffected, and she wondered what the matter was.

At the time of the Band of Seven, it was pretty much the same story. Koga and Ayame were overcome with laughter, despite the dire situation.

"Oh man, Inu Yasha," cackled Koga, "I didn't think you could be _this_ pathetic."

"You know, pink's my color," Ayame giggled.

Inu Yasha was out of there as quick as could be.

When fighting Jakotsu for the first time, he commented, "My Inu Yasha, I didn't know you had such…feminine interests…"

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" he scowled. Why him! He almost rather get clobbered by Naraku than suffer this humiliation. Almost.

The thought that Inu Yasha liked pink so disturbed Jakotsu that he couldn't concentrate on the match and had to hustle a retreat. What also contributed was that Inu Yasha was furious was battering Jakotsu's sword. The retreat was so instant that Inu Yasha chopped the whole forest they were fighting in before he received news of Kagome's dilemma.

Meanwhile, Jakotsu reported this to Bankotsu.

"So, what's this Inu Yasha like?" he asked.

"Well, he's quite handsome," said typical Jakotsu, "and he's got nice white hair, especially his cute little dog ears, a red kimono, and a pink sword…"

"Yes, yes, I know—" Bankotsu began, then stop. "Hold on. Did you say 'pink'? P-I-N-K, _pink_?!

"I **HATE **PINK!!!!!!!!" Bankotsu exclaimed. (Sorry, inside joke) "That's the last straw! I will destroy this Inu Yasha, especially his pink sword!"

"Just don't mention it to him, 'kay?" said Jakotsu.

"I sure as – will!" Bankotsu replied.

Jakotsu only sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

On the day Inu Yasha and Bankotsu first met, their battle could've been described as a war. Inu Yasha's fury at being reminded of his embarrassing pink sword, and Bankotsu's hatred for pink. It clearly damaged both sides, and only Kanna could force them to a retreat, for she was the only one who would not be affected by Inu Yasha's pink sword. It, too, was the fact that Bankotsu so hated Inu Yasha's pink sword that he allowed Kanna to insert the pink Shikon shards, also because they were a dirty pink.

As for the other members of the Band of Seven, when they confronted Inu Yasha's Pink Tetsusaiga, their defeat was inevitable by their inability to focus after seeing. The only one left was Bankotsu, hater of all that's pink. At the final battle in Mt. Hakurei, Bankotsu's worst nightmare had just occurred. In an attempt to slay 1000 demons to grant demonic powers to his Banryu, he had felt he had won…until Banryu was glowing the dirty pink of the Shikon Shards in it. Enraged that his 'companion' had turned against him by turning pink, he blasted Inu Yasha, who took this opportunity to use the Backlash Wave, which sadly, was pink. And so, Banryu was shattered into smithereens, its shards confused with the Shikon shards, as Bankotsu lay despondently on the floor, or more accurately, in the floor, squished in between the rocks, his eyes dull. The last words he uttered, besides the "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" he screamed when blasted by the Backlash Wave, was, " – pink."

Thus, what spelled his end was pink, and how the battle ended was very pink, indeed. After that, everything occurred according to the script.

The battle against Naraku was…very successful, if not incredibly weird.

First of all, he emerged from the darkness, grand in his strange squiggly tails, spiky things arching from his back, an unnecessary change in his clothing, and the red eye in the middle of his chest, his face quite unchanged and him floating in his personal little protective bubble…which was pink. But it seems that despite his whole period of hiding, isolation and preparation, he had forgotten one weakness, and I'll bet you can guess—yes, it's Inu Yasha's Pink Tetsusaiga!!

Just as he did, Inu Yasha drew his sword, obviously to try and slay Naraku with his Wind Scar, but it seems as if the sight of it was enough. Once Naraku had a good look at that same pink sword, he collapsed into laughter, as did Kagura. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo managed to suppressed their laughter and not say anything, for they were almost used to it. Almost. (I mean, can you imagine Inu Yasha looking all aggressive and baring his teeth, holding a pretty 'n pink sword and not succumb to a fit of giggles?) Of course, Kanna was the only exception, and thank goodness for Inu Yasha that Koga wasn't present, for he had enough people finding his pink sword amusing. (Moreover, it would probably be better for Koga than for Inu Yasha that he wasn't there, for he would surely perish)

This time, Naraku's amusement was fueled by the futile attempts Inu Yasha made to break his barrier, and seeing as how strong the barrier was, it must be air tight. He began turning from white to pink, pink to red, red to purple, purple to blue or black or whatever color they turn after they turn purple, and very quickly, he fainted from lack of oxygen, thus Kanna had to arrange a hasty escape once more, seeing as no one else was up for the job. And once more, the Pink Tetsusaiga has triumphed!

Morale: Pink is a very powerful color!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just kidding. (But it could be true!)

Author's note: Sorry if some of you wanted to see Naraku die from laughter, but I don't really know what would happen if he did, seeing as how most of our knowledge of InuYasha™ came from DVD episodes from our local library, so it's pretty limited. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas to continue (that includes any knowledge of what happens later in InuYasha™, even how it ends? looks at you hopefully), please review! We enjoy feedback, whether negative or not.


End file.
